


【All先】衣着那些小事（监管者篇）

by seednetoaoo2960



Category: all先, 伞先, 摄先, 杰先, 裘先, 黄先 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seednetoaoo2960/pseuds/seednetoaoo2960
Summary: 警告！非战斗人员尽速撤离！此文为All先，CP分别是：监管者→摄先、杰先、裘先、黄先、伞先（√）应该不会翻吧？（√）我到底写了什么东西(ﾉ∀`♥)（√）可能OOC（√）假车，嘻嘻
Kudos: 15





	【All先】衣着那些小事（监管者篇）

※—————————————————※

女仆装（摄先）

约瑟夫刚结束游戏，连续进行游戏，让老爷子有些吃不消。别人家的爱人，只要连续好几把游戏后，便会来加油，甚至一起甜蜜的回房。

受不了恋爱的酸臭味，老爷子叹了一大口气，抱怨也没用，还是回房休息比较实在。

一回到房门口，就闻到一股淡淡香气，味道像是女性的香水，约瑟夫十分疑惑，他可没时间和其他女性乱来。

约瑟夫推开门，下一刻令人出乎意料的画面，映照在约瑟夫眼底。

“欢、欢迎回来……主、主人大、大人……”伊莱如同蚂蚁般说道，他脸红得发烫，约瑟夫瞪大双眼，视线完全离不开伊莱。

伊莱身着黑白搭配的女仆装，飘逸的裙摆，遮掩一半的大腿，在柔软的蕾丝边下若隐若现，黑色的丝袜刚好过膝，与雪白的大腿形成鲜明对比。

无肩平口的上衣，将大半个肩和背暴露在空气之中，脖颈和肩膀上，还能看到前几日激情下得吻痕。

伊莱的裙子很短，仿佛能看见群下的内裤，他死命的将裙摆往下拉，就怕下体那令人羞耻得蕾丝内裤被约瑟夫看见。

“嗯？小女仆说什么，我没听清楚。”约瑟夫微微一笑，见伊莱害臊的模样，更是萌生了捉弄他的念头，他故意再次询问，语气愉悦得上扬。

“欢、欢迎回来！主人大人！”羞耻感快把伊莱淹没了，他蹙眉、眼泛泪光，楚楚可怜的模样，完全是在引人犯罪。

“呜……”伊莱哽咽，满满的委屈化为眼泪，约瑟夫见到伊莱哭出来，慌乱的为他抹去泪水。

“我错了，不哭、不哭。”约瑟夫哄着伊莱，没了刚刚主人高傲的态度。

如果可以，约瑟夫真想掐死几分钟前的自己。

※—————————————————※

婚纱（杰先）

游戏准备室里，杰克哼着欢快的曲子，他的目光始终注视着对面的伊莱，眼底溢出的情愫，他多想直接上前抱走自己的公主。

其他的求生者似乎有什么想法，各个露出诡异的笑容，也罢！这样输也没有关系。

破败的教堂，仍保有神圣的气息，杰克哼着他最爱的探戈，一边寻找伊莱的身影。

那一抹雪白的身影伫立在红毯之上，他手捧红花，面部被轻柔的薄纱遮盖，隐约能看见底下透着蓝光的明眸，长长的头纱在地上，就像纯白的雪花般美丽。

白色的鱼尾裙，薄得仿佛要透出底下的肤色，展现出伊莱均匀、婀娜的身材，细腰一览无遗，紧紧包裹住的翘臀和修长的腿，让杰克不禁着迷，他情不自禁上前，为美丽的新娘掀开面纱。

杰克为身着平口露肩婚纱的新娘，批上自己的外套，以免心爱的新娘着凉，而伊莱抓着肩上只属于自己的西装外套。

伊莱被炙热的视线紧盯，不自觉浑身发热，他觉得浑身别扭，赤红的脸颊，在杰克的注视下更红了，他真想直接转身逃跑，然而杰克搂住他，并且将他拉入自己怀中。

“你真美。”明明是简短的一句话，性感又富有磁性的嗓音，搔痒着伊莱的耳，他羞涩的看着杰克，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。

"我能够拥有你吗？"杰克无预警单膝下跪，伸出自己的右手，眼中没有任何怨言，他静悄悄得等待着新娘的答覆。

"我……"想起前些日子在床上翻云覆雨，羞耻感一下子让伊莱说不出话，他伸出手指，而杰克顺着方向看去，他白皙的脖颈上，有着一个十分明显的红印，那是杰克留下的记号。然后，伊莱支支吾吾的说道："我已经……是杰克先生的了呀。"

这句话在杰克心中绽放无数的花朵，他的伊莱怎么可以这么可爱！

杰克将伊莱横抱起，他如羽毛般轻柔，杰克放慢了一切动作，将怀中的新娘视如珍宝，然后他唇瓣落下一吻，伫立在红毯，就像一对新婚夫妇。

※—————————————————※

兔女郎（裘先）

裘克先生，请到三号准备室——伊莱。

裘克一早便收到这张便条，他有些疑惑，毕竟伊莱是第一次给自己留言，平时有什么事，都会当面说，难道是要给自己惊喜？

抱着愉悦的心情，推开了三号等候室的大门，只见里面黑区区的，隐约能听到挣扎的声音。

裘克疑惑的打开电灯开关，只见灯光一亮，色气的一幕，映入裘克眼中。

身穿鲜红无袖紧身衣，胸前应支撑丰胸的两片鼓起，对平胸的小兔子来说完全无用，仿佛都够随风摆动，露出底下暗藏的樱桃。

V字型的下半身，将可爱兔子的小兄弟，勾勒得特别明显，黑色的丝袜更是衬托出腿的形状，完全激起裘克弄哭伊莱的欲望。

可怜的小兔子，双手被反绑在椅背后方，腿被绑在椅脚，让双腿敞开，他见到裘克出现在面前，拼命的想要合起自己的双腿，却徒劳无功。

头戴毛茸茸的白色兔耳，嘴上被迫咬着红萝卜造型的口球，唾液沿着嘴角滑落，脸颊也因这一身羞耻的装扮，而红得如同一颗苹果，双眸含着泪水，脸上写满委屈。

这模样！

裘克真想压小白兔在他身下，好好的欺负他，让他用着含糊的说话方式，哭着求放过啊！

恶劣的思想不断在裘克脑海浮现，就在他一步步走向涩涩发抖的小白兔时，他注意到一旁放置在桌上的精美礼盒。

裘克挑眉打开那个盒子，里面放置东西，跟旁边的小白兔一样劲爆。裘克默默的掏出里头，萝卜造型的按摩棒，尾端的部分连接着，跟伊莱头饰一样纯白的兔尾巴。

里头还附有一张小卡，写着"牌位请手下留情"的字，裘克忍不住笑了。这群整天像苍蝇一样的求生者们，终于做对一件事了。

面对裘克不怀好意的笑容，与他手中猛烈震动得凶器，伊莱真的快哭了。

※—————————————————※

修女服（黄先）

今天真是个好日子！

蓝蓝的天、翠绿的草地，悠闲的哈斯塔也十分努力淘汰，行为举止怪异的求生者。

不，还是撤回前言，今天真是个坏日子。

一整天下来，没看见伊莱半次，烦躁感逐渐上升。

"吾主啊，菲欧娜想上供一份供品，来祈求牌位安稳。"他虔诚的信徒菲欧娜，就像以往向自己祈祷，不过今天不太一样，竟然是带了礼物。

看着自己的信徒，哈斯塔又叹气了，他真想拥有伊莱这么一个可爱的信徒，要知道，伊莱一直是虔诚的德鲁伊信徒，可惜自己并非德鲁伊之神。

"行吧……"哈斯塔对于供品兴致缺缺，直到所谓的"供品"出现，哈斯塔的想法直接改变了。

平口的上衣，没有胸部的支撑，就像随时要滑下来一样，他的肩上披着黑色的薄纱，黑色的袖套由窄到宽，贴在长年带着手套的白皙手背上，胸前十字架形状金边镂空，露出底下的皮肤。

下摆没有向像缄默者那么短，却也让哈斯塔移不开眼睛。

下摆虽然长，材质却如同肩上的薄纱一样能够隐约看见裆部的三角裤。从上斜切到下露出大腿，若有似无的看起来更加诱人，而白嫩的腿上穿着黑色的网袜，更是让哈斯塔想将其撕扯破坏。

圣洁的修女，在邪神的目光注视下，真想躲在菲欧娜身后，而后者没有义气的溜了，只能如同赤裸身子，沐浴在炽热的目光下。

供品真是太棒了！

"伊莱……是供品？"被哈斯塔这么一问，伊莱也是哭笑不得，在这场该死的赌局下，他也只能涨红脸颊点头。

"那我就不客气了。"还没搞明白哈斯塔的话，下一秒冰凉滑溜的感觉缠上他的小腿，直至下体的地方。

"不能反悔吗？"伊莱尴尬的说，然而下体的触手扯着自己的网袜，甚至是三角裤，显然是没有反悔的余地。

哈斯塔必须再次撤回前言。

今天真是个好日子！

※—————————————————※

高衩旗袍（伞先）

要怎么形容谢必安跟范无咎现在的心情呢？

难得看见伊莱没有带着眼罩，水汪汪的蓝色眼眸注视着两兄弟，扭扭捏捏的躲在墙后不肯出来，他们俩还在纳闷时，伊莱像是鼓足勇气，踏出掩体。

那一刻，谢必安和范无咎不禁倒吸一口气，他们瞪大双眼，注视着眼前爱人的衣着，顷刻间说不出半句话。

这已经不能用旗袍来形容了，无袖吊带背心，脖子上系着薄布带，只要轻轻一拉，小宝贝的乳粒展露在空气中。不过也不用多此一举，因为胸前镂空直到小腹，以及将背后完全暴露的设计，都能从缝隙看见那惹人怜爱的乳首。

本以为下摆是普通旗袍的造型，然而看到侧面，两兄弟才意识到自己实在是太清纯了。

普通的旗袍侧边只会衩开到小腿的高度，然而这可不普通啊，一路向上直到伊莱的翘臀才停止，将他肥瘦均匀的翘臀以及修长美腿展露出来，在裆部两侧黑色的细绳，系成蝴蝶结，贴着雪白的大腿，形成鲜明的对比。

那该不会是！

内裤的绑绳！

两兄弟都感觉自己的思绪，跟不上这件服饰了。

单薄的长摆，根本无法完全遮掩伊莱的小兄弟，看着稍微起伏的裆部，若隐若现的，根本是在邀请两人一探究竟。

"这是？"谢必安笑笑的询问。伊莱被两人盯得，想要找一个坑把自己埋了。

"没想到伊莱有这样的喜好啊？"范无咎充满玩味的话语，让伊莱涨红脸颊，看着眼前笑得十分灿烂的两位，凉意从背脊，窜上脑门

如果要怎么形容两兄弟 现在的心情呢？就是好想冲上前，扯下那充满情趣衣裳，好好爱抚诱惑人的肉体啊！


End file.
